Animorphs The Disk
by Speaker Of The Spirits
Summary: Tobias finds a disk in his house. It's one of the ones Katherine left behind. He remembers she said something about a yellow disc. He can't remember what it was. He's about to remember, he's also about to find out why. And it was for a good reason.
1. Flashbacks

Disclaimer Notice~I do not own Animorphs. I own no characters from Animorphs. I do however own  
this plot. And while I don't own any of the characters, you know. I have added my own for   
important purposes in the story. By the way I have read very few of the Animorph books. I have  
seen the t.v. show though. And it is from the t.v. I am basing this for the reason that I have  
not read enough of the books to base it off them. I have only read 5. Now you have two choices   
if you decide to read this. Use the characters from the book the way you picture them.Or from   
the t.v. show. This is actually a pretty good story. I hope you will like it.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(flashback)(When he was 7)  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Tobias! Tobias! Where are you you silly little boy?"  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Aaahhh!" "Tobias you rotten little kid!You scared your poor cousin to death."Katherine laughed  
as she chided a seven year old boy, with brown hair, and relatively pale skin. Katherine looked  
into his soft brown eyes and was happy she was getting a vacation to see her favorite cousin.  
  
"Sorry Kitty Kat." he said.  
  
"That's alright. So do you have a hug for your cousin, or are you just going to be rude?"Tobias  
hugged Katherine. She was so glad to be home.  
  
"Tobias, where's mom?" Katherine asked worried a bit.  
  
"Her and Uncle Mitch went to see a movie. They said they'd be back at ten." Tobias said. It was  
already 11:30.  
  
"Tobias do you know what time it is?" Katherine asked. He shook his head vigorously.  
  
"We haven't learned to tell time at school yet." he said.  
  
"Good. I'll be right back okay. Stay here."  
  
"Okay Kitty Kat." Katherine shook her head and smiled at her nickname. She got up and went   
outside to her car.  
  
"Kitty Kat?" a voice said from behind her. She turned.  
  
"Josh!" she put her hand on her heart. "Jeese Josh, don't do that!" Katherine turned back to   
her car to get out her box.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What's Kitty Kat?" Katherine turned around to face Josh. He was  
your typical height for a boy (an inch or two taller than Jake). He had short blond hair, the  
yellow blonde, and had blue eyes. He too had pale skin. She would have to remember to take   
Tobias out to the playground tommorrow. He should get some sun, before he's permanantly pale.  
  
"Kitty Kat is a nickname. Or hadn't you guessed?" Katherine said. Her brittish accent unusually  
sarcastic. Tobias could tell when he heard her that she was not happy with whoever Josh was.  
  
"I guessed, but why Kitty Kat? Doesn't suit you. Kitty cats are nice, you always seem sour to  
me." he said with a smile.   
  
"That's because I'm around you." she replied, with a smile.   
  
"So who's the kid?" he asked curiously, while leaning against his car, parked a few feet from   
her car.  
  
"None of your business." she said.  
  
"Now you see that's not nice. And your not very nice either." he said. She snorted and rolled   
eyes, at the remark.  
  
"Mabey I should go and tell him, how mean you are. It's not nice to lie to kids you know."  
  
"Don't you dare!" she said turning. "Don't you dare even think about touching him! I will kill   
you where you stand if you even think about going up to that house!" she yeeled.  
  
"No need to raise your voice, Katherine. But I'll do more than just think about going up to   
that house if you don't answer my question." he said dangerously low. But Tobias could hear him  
and Josh knew it. Josh knew the boy was listening. Josh also knew he could hear every word that  
the two said. He then looked at the window where Tobias was looking out. He smiled at him.   
Tobias narrowed his eyes, and closed the curtain fast as Katherine looked at the house. Josh  
smiled, he liked this boy whoever he was. Tobias opened the curtain again to watch. Josh saw it  
but pretended he didn't. Katherine obvioualy didn't have a clue as to what was going on.  
  
"What do you want?" Kathrine asked, her voice full with anger, which she held tight.  
  
"I want to know, (dramatic pause), why he calls you Kitty Kat?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Burn!" she yelled.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel about it." Katherine recognized the tone. She turned to head  
for the house, but she couldn't move, she was paralyzed, in fear.  
  
"Fear, can be a terrible thing, can't it Katherine?" "It can make you stronger, or it make you  
completely immobile. Like now, now would be one of those times, where fear would make you   
immobile. And wouldn't that be horrible if it did. Why you wouldn't be able to reach the house.  
And if you can't reach the house, how will you warn the little boy I'm coming." "Hmm?"  
  
"What if he knows your'e coming?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Does he know I'm coming." he asked.  
  
"I don't know mabey he's been watching us the whole time. You never know with him." Katherine  
said.  
  
"Well if he did know how would it help, I mean, after all I would just have to look all over   
the house for him." "And I have all night." he started walking up to the house.  
He was a few feet from the door. Katherine would kill herself later.  
  
"He calls me Kitty Kat, because he was too little when I first met him to say Katherine.""So I   
told him to call me Kat, and he thought it Cat c-a-t so he just put kitty in front. Then when  
he was older, and he knew it K-a-t he just kept the kitty." she said.  
Josh walked back down and over to her.  
  
"What's his name?" he asked.  
  
". . . "   
  
"Okay then." he shrugged and turned.  
  
"Tobias!" "His name is Tobias. He's my cousin. He's seven years old for heaven's sake, Josh,  
leave him alone." she said filled with attitude.  
  
"You know I don't like that attitude." he said when he turned around."But you told me what I   
wanted to know. So I'll leave. Thank you for telling me. He really does sound interesting. I'll  
have to meet him one day." he said as he got in his car and left.  
  
"Was that really such a good idea?" another voice asked. A girl typical height, wearing a red  
halter top, and blue jeans stepped out.  
  
"Did I have another choice?" Katherine asked.   
  
"I don't know. Did you?" she asked seriously.  
  
"No Risika, I didn't. He just would have gone in there, taken Tobias out and drove away with   
him. Asking him all those questions, then he probably would have taken him to live in New  
Mayhem with him. Or worse, he would have brought him back, waited till he was seventeen, and   
transformed him. I will not allow that to happen. Not to Tobias."  
  
"He really means something to you doesn't he?" she asked, her voice filled with compassion and  
understanding. She too had someone to take care of. Her twin brother Alexander.  
  
"Yes Risika. He does. He wasn't watching was he?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I only got here, when you told him about the boy's name and his age. I followed  
his car here when I left, but I did not actually reach here till then. I had a distraction."  
  
"Like?" she asked.  
  
"Like a vampire who is very annoying. I had to lose Aubrey." she said darkly in anger.  
  
"Did you?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I did. Do you think I woud have come here all the way had I not lost him?" Risiska  
asked in that 'you should know better' tone.  
  
"Good. I'm sorry. I just hoped to leave Tobias out of my work life. I don't want him involved."  
  
"I know Katherine. I know. But you must not allow this to discourage you. You must get going."  
Katherine stared at her.  
  
"Get going into the house. Do what you planned to do. Josh won't do anything. He has no desire  
to hurt you or him. He wants to control you. Odds are Josh was just spurting stuff to make you  
fearful and angry. He won't do anything. So forget he was even here." Risika said and smiled  
afterwards.  
  
"Besides Kat, if you don't then how will you ever relaxe?" "And believe me, you must relaxe."  
  
Katherine laughed. "Alright. Alright, I'll go inside and do what I was supposed to do." "Your'e  
sure Josh won't do anything?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me. He won't do a thing. Now go on. I'll see you when you go to work in two weeks."  
  
"See you in two weeks." Katherine left to go inside carrying her box. She had a surprise for   
Tobias inside. Risika watched her go inside. She then turned around and walked away.  
***********************************************************************************************  
The blue andalite turned to look at the hawk on his shoulder.  
  
Tobias, this is the memory that you wished to share?   
  
Yeah. Sort of. The next day was much happier though I should tell you. Much happier. the red  
tail hawk said in thought sppech.  
  
Perhaps we could see this memory? Axe asked.  
  
Sure if you want to.  
  
(flashback of next day)  
***********************************************************************************************  
Tobias awoke to the smell of pancakes. He got up and put a shirt on. He had a habit of sleeping   
in his jeans. He put on a white t-shirt. He had on a pair of black jeans. They were his nicest  
pair he thought. He thought all of his black jeans were his nicest pairs. He came into the   
kitchen, looking for his cousin. He was hungry all night they had been playing.  
  
"Kitty, what are you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes in sleep.  
  
"Ah, good your'e awake. I'm making breakfast, hope you like chocolate chip pancakes." she said  
as she whistled.  
  
"Wow!" Tobias said minutes later when the pancakes were done.  
  
"Come on. Let's eat. Afterward we'll head out to the playground. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." he said.  
  
"Well, your'e talking like a grown up. Shouldn't you still be laughing too much?" Katherine   
asked in a joking voice.  
  
"Nope. I need to act like a grownup. Someone in this household does." he said in an exasperated  
voice."Hey Kitty?"  
  
"Yes Tobias?" she asked putting a pancake on her plate.  
  
"What's an alcoholic?"  
  
"An alcoholic? Tobias where did you hear that word?"  
  
"One of the kids from down the road. His name is Bryan Stolt. He said my uncle was an alcoholic  
and that Aunt Mary was stupid to marry him." "What is an alcoholic?" he asked with the kind of  
curiosity only a child can have.  
  
"It's just a rude name. That's all. Nothing to pay attention to."  
  
"Kind of like when the kids call me 'dooschbag'?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Who's been calling you that?" Katherine asked horrified.  
  
"Just some kids at school. The usual. You get used to it."  
  
"That isn't right. You shouldn't be used to it. You don't listen to them do you?"  
  
"Of course not. You told me not to, remember?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Yes." "Yes I do. And I'm glad you listened to me and not to them. Now finish up." Katherine   
said, she had a big smile on her face. Her cousin was the most precous thing in the world to   
her. Nothing meant more to her than him. Which was why she was more than a little worried when  
her parents didn't come home last night. She was worried. Tobias was used to it. Apparently,  
her parents often did such a thing, as leave him alone a lot. It did bother her. She worried   
that this may not be a good environment for her young cousin from the beginning, but he had   
shown her multiple times, that he was capable of taking care of himself, and doing the right  
thing. Which was all that mattered to her.  
  
Later at the park. Katherine had just finished pushing Tobias on the swings. They were   
over by the park. They had a companion with them. A big black wolfish type dog. He was really  
very sweet, and very friendly. Katherine was off to get two ice creams, and told Tobias to stay  
with Damion, the dog.  
While katherine was away, a boy spotted Tobias sitting with a black dog. He smiled, the   
boy had good taste. He walked over.  
  
"Hello. So is this your dog?" he asked them.  
  
"I'm not allowed to talk to you." he said.  
  
"Oh? And why not?" he asked a bit shocked.  
  
"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."  
  
"Oh, well your name is Tobias, and mine is Josh. Now wer'e not strangers anymore are we?"  
  
"Yes we are. I just know your name. I don't know anything else about you."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well who taught you about strangers, your mom and dad?" Josh asked with friendly  
curiosity.  
  
"No. My mom and dad are dead, Kat taught me all I know. Which is a lot more than most other   
boys." he said.  
  
"Well, I can see that, most boys would be inviting me to sit with them, when they just learned  
my name. Your'e a clever boy aren't you? You were very good at spying last night, Katherine   
didn't even notice."  
  
"She wasn't supposed to. She doesn't like it when I spy. She says one day that I may hear   
something I don't want to hear. So I just listen to my aunt and uncle, and sometimes Kat."  
  
"Why only sometimes?" Josh asked trying to hide a smile. But a slight one did escape.  
  
"Because, Kat has some converations I don't want to hear. Like when she gets into arguments."  
  
"Ah, those must be pretty rough on you huh?" he asked.  
  
"No." "I don't like them, but you learn to deal with them." he said.  
  
"Well you sound very grown up." a female voice said. From behind Josh came a girl with shoulder   
length black hair, and pale skin. She wore a blue tank top and white jeans. She had blue eyes.  
  
"Very grown up." said a second voice. It was a boy. He was seventeen. He has a strong face, and  
short black hair, with black eyes. He had bangs shading his eyes, but Tobias could see they   
were black. He wore a white shirt with black jeans. He smile at Tobias's clothes.  
  
"How come you have black eyes?" he asked.  
  
"Black eyes?" the boy asked curiously. "Ah, theyr'e shaded, they are actually a deep brown."  
He removed the bangs, and revealed brown eyes, very dark. Tobias was surprised, although he   
should have known, he could have sworn the eyes were really black.  
  
"You are a very observant young boy. And very grown up. Who taught you to be so grown up?"   
Nikolas asked.  
  
"Nobody. I taught myself how to grow up." Tobias said, and smiled as Katherine started coming.  
  
"Tobias, didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he told us that. But you see I didn't want to talk to Tobias. I wanted to speak with you."  
Josh replied with a smile.  
  
"Katherine, you know Nyssa, and her brother Nikolas I'm sure."  
  
"Hello Nyssa." she shook her hand. "Nikolas? The Nikolas?" she asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not that famous, or as bad as Josh here might have told you."  
  
"I'm sure your'e not. At least I would hope so." Katherine said. Nyssa spoke up.  
  
"Hey Tobias. Listen, how about you and me go for a walk with Nikolas. My other brother is over  
by the big oak tree. He's very interested in meeting you."  
  
"Is it alright Katherine, if Christopher meets Tobias?"  
  
Katherine hesitated."I don't want Tobias getting into any trouble."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He won't get into any trouble, none at all." Nikolas said. He had a glint in   
his eye, one that Tobias didn't like.  
  
"Tobias, could you please? I'll be right over-"  
  
"Oh, no worries, Josh will signal when for us to bring little Tobias right back over to see you  
there isn't a worry to be had." Nikolas sounded confident.  
  
"Come on Tobias." Nyssa said as she offered her hand. Tobias took it. Nikolas stayed back. A  
After the two walked off.  
(What Tobias DOES NOT KNOW)  
"Now you listen here, you talk to Josh, and do some laughing every now and then. This kid is   
observant, I had to change my eye color, because he knew they were black." "Now I want you to  
look like your'e having fun, or else Tobias will get suspicous." "Now you just remember, you  
do anything, and I mean anything wrong, or anything that will signal Tobias, or let him know  
that you are either unhappy, or as to what your'e talking about, I'll take Tobias out of here.  
He'll be living with me in New Mayhem, as well as with Chris and Nyssa, and you won't see him  
not ever again."   
Katherine had a look of shock on her face.  
"Don't think I can't or won't do it either. Iv'e been inside his mind. His aunt and uncle don't   
care about him. I can take him to somewhere where there will be people who do care about him."  
"And I'll do it too." "Have a pleasant time." he said as he walked away.  
  
"I thought he said he wasn't as bad as you said he was." she said in shock.  
  
"He did. And he isn't. If he was, he wouldn't even give you that warning. He'd wait till you   
made him suspicous, and he would just take Tobias, and tell you what happened later."  
  
"But he can't do that. Tobias would just run away." Katherine said.  
  
"Katherine he changed his eye color in the blink of an eye. Imagine what he could do to Tobias'  
memory, if he was given the time?" Josh said casually. Katherine shuddered.  
  
"Now down to business."  
(What Tobias DOES KNOW)  
Nyssa took Tobias over to Christopher. Christopher, or Chris was wearing a black shirt and  
black jeans. He smiled when he saw Tobias.  
  
"Hi Tobias, I'm Christopher."  
  
"I know a bird named Christopher." Tobias said.  
  
"You do. Did you name him CHristopher?" Chris asked.  
  
"No. He was already named that. One of the kid's in my class was irresponsible, he left the  
cage door open. The bird flew out." Tobias explained.  
  
"You have a big vocabulary. I am impressed. I certainly hope you know what the word   
irresponsible menas." Nikolas said.  
  
"Yes. I do. My aunt and uncle are irresponsible. They didn't come home again last night. They   
forgot Katherine was coming home." "Irresponsible, is not taking care of anything. Losing the  
things you own far too often, and not doing what you are assigned or have to do." "One of the  
kids in my class was irresponsible, with Christopher the red robin. The bird was a class pet."  
  
"Uh huh. Did you ever take Christopher home?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes. All the time. James only took him home once, because I took him home all the time. He   
thought for once someone normal should take care of him." Tobias said as he glanced up the oak  
tree.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Aren't you normal?" Nyssa asked. "You look normal."  
  
"That's because you see only the outward appearance. Kinda like those wonder balls. On the   
outside, theyr'e all chocolater brown balls. But they have different kinds of candy inside."  
"If you get the right ones, you can even get a sticker."  
  
"I see. Well what is so differnet about you on the inside, then on the outside?" Chris asked   
with curiosity.  
  
"I really don't think that's necessary." a girl said as she jumped down from the tree. She   
wore a gold sequen tank top, and a pair of black satin pants. "Hello Tobias. I think you know  
me. But you might not." she said. Nikolas, Nyssa, and Christopher knew her. But they did not   
think Tobias did.  
  
"I think your name is Risika isn't it?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Very clever. How did you know?" Risika asked in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Iv'e seen you with Katherine. I heard her call you Risika."  
  
"When did you see us together?" she asked curiously.  
  
"When you two were talking outside. I was listening that night. When Josh came over."  
  
"Ah. Does Katherine know?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"No. She didn't know I was watching. You won't tell her will you? She won't be happy about it."  
  
"No. I don't think I will. But you'll have to do something for me."  
  
"What?" Tobias asked.  
  
"You need to tell me what that bird was up in the tree. The one I was petting."  
  
"That's easy, it was a red tail hawk. The one you had was a girl. She isn't very nice to most  
people. I must admit, it was a surprise to see her being petted."  
  
"Well, like you I'm not very normal. Anyways, I think that's enough. I don't think Katherine   
has anything more to say to Josh."  
  
"I'm not so sure it is such a good idea to go see Josh yet, Risika." Nikolas said.  
  
"Well Nikolas, I don't think Josh will object to it. I think he's rather bored, and has nothing  
more to say to Katherine." Risika said as she held out her hand. Tobias and her went back to   
where katherine and Josh were.  
  
"Hello Josh. Hi Katherine."  
  
"Hello Risika." Katherine said plesantly.  
  
"Hello, Risika." Josh said. But there was a slight sharpness to his tone.  
  
"Hey Katherine, I think it's time for you and Tobias to head home. We wouldn't want Josh to   
runaway with Tobias now would we?" Risika said. Katherine heard that and looked at Josh. Josh  
just smiled.  
  
"Right. Come on Tobias." the two walked away.  
  
"That was very stupid Risika."  
  
"No Josh. But you are very stupid, do not mess with the boy. He is dangerous when he needs to  
be. You will find that out one day, and when you do, I will say nothing but, I told you so."  
that was the last bit Tobias heard before he left for the parking lot. Katherine hadn't heard   
it, judging from the way she walked. But that did not matter.  
(End flashback)  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Well, that was interesting. Just curious but anything interesting happen?" Marco asked in  
sarcasim.  
  
"Nope. That is as intersting as it gets." Tobias said.  
  
"Well that's good." Rachel said. 


	2. Surpise Visitors

Tobias was asleep and dreaming.  
  
"Tobias, you see this yellow disk?"  
  
"Yeah." he was seven. And Katherine was watching him again.  
  
"Don't you mess with it, all right?" "Please." "It's extremely dangerous. Got me?"  
  
"Uh huh. I understand Kitty Kat." " Katherine, why is it so dangerous?" she said something he couldn't hear.   
  
"What?" she said it again.  
  
"Come on Tobias, your aunt and uncle are here." Tobias listened, he heard the sound of their footsteps on the hard wood floor. They were loud, and getting louder. Pretty soon Tobias realized they sounded like door knocks. Then Tobiasd realized, someone was knocking on the door. He got up off the couch and turned off the t.v.  
  
"So much for Law and Order." he muttered. He opened the door. Jake was there.   
  
"Jake?" Tobias was now wide awake. "Wha-how, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We decided to some and see you." Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and Jake were all there. Tobias looked confused.   
  
"Come on in." he said. They filed in.   
  
"Nice place." it was clean and not too shabby. Jake couldn't see why he wouldn't ever invite them here, it was okay to him.   
  
"Thanks." Tobias said.   
  
"So, where is your aunt?"  
  
"She's visiting a sick friend, a.k.a. hanging out with the girls."   
  
"Oh, so you are here by yourself?" Cassie asked.   
  
"Yeah. But hey, it's not that bad. Nobody around but it could be worse."  
  
"I imagine." "So, uh, everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why did you guys come?"  
  
"Well to be honest, we wanted to see your house." Marco answered.   
  
"My house? Why?"  
  
"Well, think of it as a pilgrimage, to see the sacred secret." Marco said. "In short, we've never been here." Tobias went a little crimson.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Hey it's okay, we were just wondering what it was like." Jake said as the phone rang. Tobias answered it.  
  
"Hello?" the person on the other line said something.  
  
"Katherine, hey, what's up?"  
  
"Uh huh." "Yeah." "No, hold on a minute." he got a piece of paper from a drawer, and the only pen he could find was a calligraphy pen.   
  
"Yeah I'm back." "Uh huh, okay, got it." he wrote in what looked like calligraphy. "Okay, I'll see you. Yes I still have it. Bye." he hung up the phone. Rachel picked up the paper he had put on the desk when he went to his room.  
  
"I didn't know you could write calligraphy." Rachel called.  
  
"What?" Tobias called out. Rachel went to where she had heard his voice, Jake, Cassie, and Marco followed.   
  
"I didn't know you could write calligraphy." she said. Tobias was picking the lock of a drawer. He turned.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I learned a while ago. One of my prime skills. My only skill perhaps."  
  
"Aside from lock picking." Marco stated.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have to do that, if I wouldn't lose my keys." "But as I have failed to acquire a key chain, I am in need of this handy dandy skill." he had obviously unlocked the door because he pulled it out, then dodged a falling baseball bat.   
  
"Woah." he picked it up.  
  
"Never give up do you Alex?" He placed it in the closet.  
  
"Alex?" Marco asked confused.  
  
"Oh, that's Alex's bat, Alex McCershy."  
  
"He must have been a pretty good friend to give you a bat." Jake said. Tobias looked at him oddly.  
  
"He did give it to you, didn't he?" Jake asked carefully.  
  
"Sort of." Tobias said. "You see he was trying to give it to me in a different way." Now it was Jake's turn to be confused.   
  
"He tried to hit me with it." Tobias said.  
  
"But that's metal." Cassie said.  
  
"Yeah, easier to knock me out with. And more painful."   
  
"Why would someone want to do that?" Jake asked.  
  
"I was different." "When you're nine, some differences matter. I've always been a target for that kind of thing, no matter where I go."   
  
"So he tried to kill you for no reason?" Rachel asked a little peeved. She cared a lot about Tobias, and one thing she didn't like was people messing with him.  
  
"Well, I was different. I suppose if I would have been more normal. . . ah well, it's not important."   
  
"Well how did you get the bat, did he hit you and drop it?" Cassie asked.   
  
"No, he didn't even hit me." "He tried to, but when he took the swing at me this Belgian Groenendael, or Belgian Sheepdog that lived in this empty field jumped out and scared him. He dropped his bat and ran."  
  
"How did you know what kind of dog it was?"   
  
"Oh, we had met, she was a real sweetheart." "I gave her my lunch." "My unce was a horrible cook, so Katherine would give me and Teresa lunch money and while she threw her food to the birds, I gave mine to Aiden. That's what I called her at least. Finally Katherine said we could keep her, and now Teresa is taking care of her pups." "Ever since one of the pups in her litter has always been named Aiden."  
  
"Wow, that was a great story." Cassie said.   
  
"Thanks." "Aiden was probably the truest friend I had up until I met you guys."   
  
"Well, now you have us." Rachel said. "So, what were you getting?"  
  
"Oh, the key to Katherine's old house. She needs something from it." "I think she said she needed a disk." He looked at the paper.  
  
"Yeah, orange one labeled 22146." "And a purple one labeled 3343, a green one labeled 4456, a red one 2525, and a blue one labeled 6543."   
  
"Hey Tobias?" Marco asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Are these the keys you were looking for?" Marco held up a ring of keys.  
  
"Yeah, where did you find them?"   
  
"Behind the book. The book entitled. . . BeastMaster." Tobias nodded.  
  
"Thanks Marco."   
  
"So, can we come with you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"For?"   
  
"For the disks?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." "Just be warned, it's a little. . . crazy."   
  
"Crazy?" "A simple house crazy?" "No offense Tobias, but I think we are able to conquer a little house."   
  
"No, well number one it's not so little, number two, the filing system is crazy, so we will be there for a while."  
  
"Well, we'll reduce the finding time, and help out."Cassie said. "After all, what are friends for?"   
  
"When we aren't helping you get nearly killed we are helping you find disks." "Well, at least we learn more about the tall dark and mysterious Tobias."   
  
"Excuse me Marco, I believe you are looking for a girlfriend, not a boyfriend." Jake joked. Marco laughed and then punched him on the shoulder. Tobias shook his head while Cassie and Rachel laughed.   
  
They all five headed for Katherine's house, and her crazy disk collection. 


End file.
